


Reunions [Podfic]

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Guns, I'm not lying when I say this one is dark and heavy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicide, just overall angst, suicidal thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: A recording of Reunions by Wishuponawriter @ tumblr."Memories of Seven are too much to bear. You have 6 bullets to go"





	Reunions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417047) by Wishuponawriter. 



> So my best friend let me record one of her amazing fics! Go check her out at wishuponawriter.tumblr.com !!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com if you want to suggest other podfics for me to do!

Cover Art provided by ________________.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2w89fwxya9yf58c/Reunions.mp3/file) | **Size:** 7.28MB | **Duration:** 10:28
  * [Text Link](http://wishuponawriter.tumblr.com/post/177750568833/reunions-707-x-mc) | **Size:** ________ MB | **Duration:** ________

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or kudos for the fic please follow the text link and leave them on Wishuponawriter's fic.
> 
> If you have any comments or kudos for my reading of the fic please feel free to leave them here! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
